Savage Mind
by liviavianna
Summary: Cato and Clove are super excited about the game, confident they won't be afraid of having to kill each other, but that changes when the consequence of Cato and Clove's one night stand, something that wasn't planned. Cato doesn't accept Clove's pregnancy, and turns against her. Clove now have to deal with Cato and Glimmer together and stay alive in the Games.
1. Chapter 1 - Surrender

After that long night, the tributes parade, I finally managed to relax my legs and rest my head on something comfortable. The pillow is soft, sank my head. Soon I realized it was 100% cotton. The makeup is still painted on my face, but I don't care, nor did Enobaria. My skin wasn't something that mattered much since it was dry and no acne was visible.

The door opens, and I immediately look in its direction so that the individual could realize from my facial expression that I wanted to be alone now. "Cato." I support my hands on the blanket that warmed me, tilting my column. He has worn appearance, he was probably as tired as me.

He sits on the bed, I'm not very distant from him. I realize that he'd understand my exhaustion. "You're not going to rest up for our first training? I can't wait to show that girl of the 12 that those flames won't save her, "I speak with malice but he doesn't seem to care. He is in a deep silence. "If you're going to be quiet, you can go out, I have to be ready for tomorrow."

Cato finally breaks the silence. "I know. The couple of 12 are attracting people, especially sponsors. I wonder if they are being smarter than us? "

I can smell his breath when he opens his mouth. It's something refreshing, it irritated my eyes, as the mouthpiece of mint that I use. "Have you been drinking?" I frown my eyebrows.

"Of course not," he gives a foolish grin, "Maybe." He gives a little laugh.

I roll my eyes to his response. "Ugh," I pull the blanket gets stuck by Cato. "License."

As I asked, he raises the bed so I can get back my soaring temperature. I close my eyes after the door is closed. I open my eyes when I feel a breath on my neck, my hand searches for a knife, and I remember that I wasn't with my deadly equipment. Maybe I'm anticipating my thinking too much. I'm still save in my bedroom. My eyes are looking at Cato sleeping on my side, I just hit on the bed, in an attempt to wake him up. "Cato. Wake Up. Now, "I shake his shoulders. We knew each other before the games. He was three classes above me, but that didn't stop us from being friends.

His hands are around my waist. He's lonely, I know that, and his girlfriend have to wait two weeks to get him back. I think as if I don't have to kill him. I get distracted with my thoughts until he pulls me to him, I eagerly try to block it, but that's not enough. I have the opportunity to touch his muscles for the first time. "My name's not Santan, I'm not your girlfriend. I'm Clove, your friend, "I say sarcastically.

"I didn't ask. I know exactly who you are. " He put me over the top of him. I'm enjoying the moment until I think again. Socialize with him would only reduce my desire to kill him. But he gives me the charming smile that can take a lot of girls to bed, and his eyes. His eyes are two diamonds. I blush. I'm really enjoying the moment. My legs are wrapping his hips. I feel uncomfortable, but I don't care.

His rough hands grab my elbows. I ignore the pain when I realize that I am getting closer to him. My eyes search for a leak, but my body surrender. I'm not forcing myself to get away from him. My mouth is inches away from him, even that no ruler can measure the distance. _Clove, what are you doing? This boy is drunk and probably won't even remember what is about to happen._

I ignore my mind and let Cato guide me. He knows every move that he's doing. It's not something we planned, but it happened.


	2. Chapter 2 - Breath Mistakes

I tried to avoid any eye contact with Cato during training, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he wasn't doing the same. Apparently he hasn't forgotten what happened and tried to get my attention fighting with that kid from District 6. In no time I smiled at him, actually, I was thinking his behavior was ridiculous, he doesn't care what the sponsors will think of us. I left early from training, but made sure to intimidate the girl from 12. Since I woke up at dawn, I've been feeling nauseous.

I open the door of my room when I finish to change. Now, I'm wearing a black legging pants, accompanied by a brown sweater with a drawing of a horse with a lighter color. I walk up to the dining room and all of them are already there, chatting and exchanging ideas on how to deal with the bloodbath. I sit in the empty chair on the right side of Cato, and he is already speaking of allies. They want us to be friends with the tributes from District 1. It is clear that Cato quickly shakes his head. He keeps talking about the blonde. Unfortunately, I don't have anything bad to say about her, she's beautiful and her eyes too. But I judge her, since she is blonde, she's dumb. I don't realize I said aloud.

Everyone seems to be looking at me, especially our mentors, who are laughing at me for suspecting that I just cursed the blonde because Cato mentioned her.

"Her name's Glimmer," he says.

"Even worse," I say. Cato looks down, laughing at me. Of my jealousy.

The waitress puts a set of threads with different types of fillings in our table, and then puts on a platter with shredded fish. I feel my stomach turning. I keep my mouth shut when I burp for no one notice my state. When I realize that I can't take it anymore, I get up from the table and take steps back. My lips parted. Again everyone is looking at me, probably thinking I'm crazy.

"I knew that," Enobaria says. She approaches me with a furious look on hrt face. In less than a second, she is pulling my arm. I get back to normal and push her. Brutus rises, beating his knife and fork on the table. I'm still standing. She wraps her arm at my throat, bringing me to a room with light blue reflectors. I punched her arm, until I feel someone injecting a needle in my arm, penetrating into my vein. I fight to keep my eyes open while I'm approximating the room. I can see a white man. My vision is blurry, and only hear Cato asking what was happening, but before I could know the answer, everything fades, and I close my eyes.

I force my eyes to open them, I use my hand to rub them. I'm lying on a hospital Gurney, still wearing with the same clothes. "What happened? "I look sideway. There she is, my crazy mentor.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I knew you wouldn't have done it with other way. I think you need to talk with Cato. "

I frown my eyebrow with her answer. "What? Why? " It takes me a while to answer her, and I don't get any reply. When my vision is clear, I see she's gone. I leave the room without a backward glance, I'm sure that I will never go back there. A hand grabs my neck when I step in the living room, my back are sandwiched against the wall. I see Cato with the look I had ever seen in my life, he was very angry, and depositing it in that act.

"Just because you're with that Monster inside you, doesn't mean I won't hurt, maybe you're going to be the first, or maybe the second. I'm not afraid to hurt you, I'm not afraid of you, "he firm his big hand on my throat, squeezing it tight, taking my breath. I'm one meter off the ground. I close my eyes and sigh deeply, or at least I am trying. My body is still about calming effect.

"See? I can kill you now, " he pauses, staring at my suffering," But that would be very good for you. "

His hand moves away from my throat, but he continues in the same posicion. I fall on the floor, my legs bend, causing my knee being on his foot. Involuntarily, a tear falls from my eye. In search of air, I aspire and breath quickly. More tears drip down over my smooth skin, I'm not speechless. "You are a maniac. Let's wait till the are, "I turn my face towards him, facing him," I'm going to kill you so fast you won't even notice. "

I put my hand on my chest, finding my rhythm of breathing. I watch him go.


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Look, Don't Move

It's been three days, and Cato didn't speak to me on any of those days, and I don't even dare to look for it. I wait Cato go to sleep to get something to eat.

The games start tomorrow, I'm not as confident as I used to be, I had Cato as an ally, and now I have Cato, Marvel and Glimmer as enemies. Three careerists against a careerist. Will I win this? I laughed with my thoughts, that was a challenge for me.

It was in my time to eat something, or I would die of hunger, the sounds of my stomach growling were audible. I notice someone in the window, and I wondered if it was Brutus, I wasn't totally unprepared for the games, but some hints were welcome. The man notices my gaze penetrating his, and it was Cato. A little scared, I keep walking, but his voice freezes me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

A sarcastic smile escapes my lips. "Don't worry. You've alredy done this and you intended to scare me, "I move my finger as I speak. I turn my back, and I'm going to the kitchen before he says anything to stop me.

The sun rises, the day dawns. All of us join table to have our last meal together, this time they won't let me stay in my bedroom.

It's time that I most expected, Enobaria puts the dark brown jacket on me, and I thank her with a big smile, I convince her that I'm happy for the games, that I'm proud to have volunteering. When I am already in the pipes, she shows me her sharp teeth for the last time and shakes her head, looking at me seriously. My heart seems to be a bit tight when I start up. There's no turning back. I have to deal with it without fear, without regrets. And so the countdown begins, that deep voice that obviously was edited. Everyone is already in their circles, looking at weapons in Cornucopia. My eyes are focused on the knives. I lick my lower lip, giving a confident smile for the camera then.

I can't hear a thing unless people starts running steps, then I know that I can leave the cradle without being blown up. I step by Cato as he completed his promise to kill the boy from 6. I get enough knives to carry in my jacket. I scan the situation and realize that the girl from 10 was running toward the forest. I run after her with my rhythm, she isn't faster than me. The small knife jumps out of my hand and stops on her back, making her fall to the ground. I don't care to see if she is alive or dead. Just pay attention to when Katniss falls to the ground and a boy, with the smooth hair and fair skin, holding an axe. He was throwing it over Katniss. She is mine. I stop and shot my second knife in his back, like I did with the previous tribute.

My main target seems relieved until I shoot my other knife in her. My anger increased when she threw her backpack over her stomach, protecting herself from my attack. I don't dare run after her, she has already been warned. That leaves me, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel at the arena. I don't know what I do, if I beg for an Alliance, or I just run. I choose to run.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love The Hate

The hours go by, the night appears. I don't know if I'm jumpy because I'm hungry or because I was cold. I sit on a rock in front of the Lake and remember that I'm not alone, there's still him, or her. I look at my belly with hatred. If it wasn't for that, I'd be with the Careers in good condition. The wind decreases and I finally can think of hunting. Hunt during the night? This is a good way to get killed. I hear laughter of a girl and a boy. There they are.

I support my hand in stone, raise, but my mouth betrays me. I moan, and I can hear the voice of Glimmer. "I can see you!" she screams.

I start to run desperately through the scrub, I feel thorns cutting my arms, and again I moan of pain. The laughs are taller now.

A hand pull my ponytail and I fall on the floor. I crawl. Strong arms grab my arms, I stand. No knife skips from my coat. I see a sword resting on my shoulder and I know who it is, Cato, obviously. I scream as loud as I can, "No!" A deep wound is opened on my right leg, I feel the blade fracture my body tissue, blood splashes on his pants. The pain isn't only on my leg, the head too. I realize that they watch me groaning in pain, to see if I really would ever befall, I notice that Peeta is among them.

"I'm going to finish her alone," Cato shouts while the others leave.

I tremble; my skin is pale, I grab Cato's hand, deepening my fingers on the palm of his hand. It doesn't cause any kind of wound on it, I've always chewed my nails. "This is one of those times that you say you can kill me right now if you want," I speak looking in his eyes. My second hand reaches the knife in my coat pocket. I'm ready to give an end on him, but his hand touched mine, I'm still holding the knife but not for his direction. "It hurts, fucking hurts," I sob, but don't produce a tear.

"I'm not going to kill you. Not as long as you don't fight back with me. "

"I'll be dead by then. Probably from bleeding, "I guide his eyes for my cut. I can't see the depth , it's covered in blood, a large amount of blood. I feel my stomach wrapping, and I couldn't help but lean my body and throw up on my other side. How beautiful, the only thing that Cato will remember on his first day in the arena, will be my vomit. I was hopeless. I put out all the food and water that was left in my body. Everything except the baby. "I don't know if you care, but — she's a girl," I don't smile during my talks. My voice is more abraded, weak. Well, I'm weak at the moment. I lay my head in the grass and watch the sunset.

Cato relax my head on his arm. I really want to read his mind now.

"Don't. I won't let you die, "his voice is quieter, soft, but determined.

I give a smile to him out of the corner of my lips. "I didn't ask," I give a laugh, remembering what he said to me on the tribute parade day. At least I managed to finish my death with a little humor. My lashes are interwoven when my eyes are closed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Trust No One

An insect that I'm sure it's a mosquito lands on my cheek. I'm stupid enough to slap myself. It makes me wake up. Where am I? Who am I? am I alive? I look around me and see Glimmer eating an apple sitting on the floor. We're in the Cornucopia. My stomach rumbles. She doesn't seem very happy to see me alive, neither do I. The first chance I get, I'll introduce her to my knife. "Cato?" I lean my back, the pain in my thigh isn't the same as before.

"Clove?" he throws me a fried rabbit, it wasn't hot enough, he had fried it for a while ago.

I hunt my wound, several plants are covering it. I wonder who is smart enough. "Who died while I was out?"

"The girl from 4, 8 and 11. We used her to get your herbs and killed her, "Glimmer says with a laugh. Then she grabs Cato's arm. He immediately looks at her with a cute smile. I roll my eyes, what I really care about is with my food, but they two were distracting me. The blonde starts rubbing her hand on his arm, and he allows it, greeting her placing a kiss on her lips. I wonder what happened while I was unconscious. I didn't know he was so fast, and she, so easy.

I watch a smoke growth, she was visible to anyone in the arena. They were preparing to go there — without me. "Guys?" I raised my hand in an axe, which the boy who I killed in the bloodbath was holding. "I'm coming with you."

Glimmer look at Cato in approval. But Cato refuses to take me along with him.

"I'm coming with you. I'm a career, if you forgot. Peeta will watch our stuff. "

After I insisted, he let me go in place of Marvel, which is now watching Peeta.

We arrive at the bonfire, all we find is bushes being burned. Cato is furious. He hates it when he fails at something. Glimmer tries to soothe him saying to us look more, and this could nee a bungled trap. In the middle of her speech, he chases a female tribute that was running close to us. I know that is Katniss, the girl from 5 istoo smart not to find us.

I could have sworn it was a werewolf jumping on top of Glimmer, but it was just the boy from 11. I don't expect him to kill the blonde, and jump up over him, my knife across his neck, but it doesn't kill him, I wasn't strong enough to push the knife until the sound of the cannon. He shakes like a caterpillar, I fly to the ground. The pain of my bruise distracts me. The distraction lasts Glimmer's death. She's lying on the floor, with a huge cut on her chest. "CATO!" I don't scream for help, only to signal that I'm in danger. The boom of the cannon of Glimmer was released, Is Cato thinking I'm dead?

I think of running, but I spent a lot of time doing that. I do what I can do. I shoot my last knife in Tresh, it cuts his face and he falls to the ground. I use my hands to make impulse in my race, I'm in places of the forest that I've never been before. My bad leg failure, I'm thrombus, roll up to the Lake. I know I'm close. Marvel wouldn't hurt me now. Finally I find the Cornucopia, along with the boy of 11, he should be upset about the death of Rue, his partner.

Peeta is fight with Marvel. Cato and Katniss are missing, and Tresh is hunting me. There was a problem, I was with no weapons. I run into the Cornucopia and get my stock of knives. An orange head appeared in front of me, a hand greets my face. I fall on the lawn, my knife cut her ankle. She tries to run, but my knife is already already running through her skull. Then I realize, Katniss, Peeta, Tresh and 5 girl were allies. The cannon plays.

The cannon plays again. I look at Marvel falling on the floor on his knees. It wasn't Peeta who did this, Katniss did. She and Peeta run behind me. I'm fast and grab the handle of the bag with equipments and supplies for me. I don't care about Tresh appearing and killing me, I just want to know where Cato .

Katniss, Peeta and Tresh dominated the Cornucopia, and in one day, the tributes from District 1 died.

I'm tired of running, and how it's at night, I decide to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Stay With Me

"Attention, tributes. Attention. The rule that required only a victor tribute was suspended. Now, two can be considered winners if they are from the same district. This will be the only communique. " The voice of Seneca Craine wakes me. This was the first night that I wake up happy.

I feel like screaming for Cato. I would die in less than two minutes. Now I know how the other tributes they felt about us. At least I still have my knives.

More days pass and no Cato.

Again, the voice of Seneca Craine woke me, but now with a surprise. There was a bag with equipments and supplements for each district. I have to catch it.

In that desert, I see Katniss in the middle of plants, waiting for the right time for her to pick up the bag of her district, and leaving immune. I have my eye on her since the training, I was just waiting for the right time to end with ' girl on fire '. Without her, Peeta will be vulnerable.

Katniss is running towards me without knowing that I'm here. There's no way I can make my move in such a short time. I don't want to die. I grab the first knife that was in my jacket and I threw on her forehead. She immediately falls to the ground, but she defends herself with her bow, aiming arrows at me. I skimmed all the two. With all my strength, I play my body up hers. She gropes her hands on my face, trying to break my neck. I pull a knife, I step on her attack hand, and look at her face, memorizing it. All I wanted was to go home, and live without pressures, and with pride. "Where's lover boy?" ask for Peeta, trying to intimidate her. "Oh, I see ... you're gonna help him right?" Each question my made her more scared. "That's sweet. It's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. The little girl, what was her name again? Rue? " Her eyes sparkle, without producing a tear. My knife involves her throat. "Yeah, well we killed her." I pull my last knife. "And now, I'm gonna kill you."

Before I could finally end with Katniss someone with rough hands, pulls me, throwing me to the metal wall of the Cornucopia. By the appearance, I knew he is from District 11 I deny when he asks me if I had killed Rue. I focus on his hands hanging my throat. "CATO! CATO! " I scream in despair. But no, he doesn't wait. With all his strength, with only one hand he pushes me against the Cornucopia. The pain in my skull is ardent.

"Tresh! Look out! " Katniss screams.

The forehead of Tresh slips into me, I fall over him, and don't get up. It's as if my body had died, but I'm still conscious. None of the cannons still are played.

Cato screams and kicks Katniss' arrows. So, she just runs with her bow and her bag.

"Ca-a-to," I call.

He kneels down and plunges his head into my chest, I can hear the sobs. "You're okay," he supports my head on his knees. "You're just okay," I look at his hand holding my hand, while the other wandered around my cheeks. "Look at me, just focus on me," I do what he asks. "You're going to win. I know you will. You the smallest, but the strongest I've ever met. Think about your girl,"he puts his hand on my belly. "And if we win this game, we will make her most beautiful girl in the Village. Now, promise, promise me you'll keep your heart beating for the next endless hours, "my forehead is wet by the tear.

The first cannon plays.

"Please," he pleads.

I give a long sigh in response to him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Awaiting Your Breath

Two weeks have gone by, it's the last day of the games, the sky is dark and I barely woke up. Cato isn't here anymore. I wonder if I was asleep during his death. "CATO! "I yell, but I don't get any reply. I stand up, shout his name three times, I begin to freak out when I don't get a reply.

Something big, with Glimmer's eyes coming to me, it looks like a wolf. I speed up my race. A sharp knife is already in my right hand. My eyes are open, my vision is better than I thought.

There's the Cornucopia, my smile is undone when I think about how I'm going to climb up there. I see Cato at the top. He is with his arm wrapping Peeta's neck, saying something that I can't hear. Katniss is aiming an arrow at him. "AH!" I cry when I feel a bite on my leg. "NOO!" I still scream desperately. That doesn't stop me from listening to Cato's body falling from there. Katniss and Peeta are stopped looking at us. They are confirming their victory.

"Cato, hold it!" I play one of my knives to fight with the mutations. I kill one. There are only four for us to kill. While I don't hear the cannon, I stay calm. The mutations aren't a big problem for me, but Katniss, who was pitching another arrow for my tribute partner. I don't look back, but I know that Cato is still alive.

I walk next to the mutations that are involving him, biting him, too. I just throw a knife on the one that he is fighting. He looks at me, quickly gives a smile and go back to fight the remaining mutations.

My back touches his, "Give me a boost. When you finish the mutations, save me. " He let me set my foot on his hands and reach the top of the Cornucopia.

The body of the unfortunate lovers are separated. A fist beating against my face, the pain is strong. The hand is hard as a rock. My body is wrapped by Peeta's legs, he punches my face several times. His hand is with blood, my blood. My knife is inches away from the face for Peeta, the tip of the blade against his skin.

"Boom." The cannon is played.

My heart screams for Cato. But my body is still below of Peeta's, my strength doesn't increase, my eyes shed tears. I don't see the image of the tribute, it is very difficult for me. I moan, deepening my knife in his skin. He closes his eyes. He let his body and I'm on top, using the same knife to scratch his throat. The cannon plays again.

Katniss is on my side, with her neck strangled, her eyes are open, but she's dead. Her bow is empty. This means that Cato. He's alive!

It takes less than a second to find him. The boy is lying exactly on Katniss' side, an arrow in his stomach. "CATO!" I get down on my knees, blood being released quickly. He still flashes, Amen.

A smile is formed in his sweet lips, his teeth are covered in blood, but I still smile.

"This is one of the times when you say you can kill me when you want to," he let go a laugh, the blood from his mouth jumps to my neck.

"I'm just going to kill you when you can fight me," I laugh after him. Are the Gamemakers waiting Cato die so I be declared the winner? "I won't let you die, not at all. You saved me." Cato responds to me with a smile. I remove the arrow from his belly. It wasn't hard. Katniss, by herself, put the arrow there, she didn't use her bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the winners of 74th Edition of the Hunger Games." I listen to Seneca Craine.

My hair is taken by a wind that came from the Capitol ship. I look at Cato, he can barely breathe. I relax his arm on my shoulder. Unfortunately, that just complicates things, more blood is splattered on me. I lay his body and leave, someone experienced will take him.

* * *

In less than a few hours, my wounds were already beyond recognition, but my skull was permanently damaged, and the memories, too. I volunteered for the games to stay away from my family, but I never thought it would be so painful.

"Clove, are you ready? You will go live in five minutes, " Enobaria says.

Within five minutes, I'm going to have to explain everything in detail, especially my belly. Cato and Brutus agreed to create a love story. Ugh, can't they wait at least a week?

That Caesar Flirckerman orchestra began playing, he opens the widest smile I've ever seen in my entire life.

I was wearing a long navy dress, the sleeves made of lace, with sharp spikes, as my knives. My belly is already visible. My makeup is not very fancy, I never let them paint me as one of the clowns of Capitol. I let them put a hair bow with spikes to highlight my black straight hair.

The audience vibrates when they see me and Cato entering the stage. Like everyone else, Ceasar congratulates us.

"So, Clove. I bet I wasn't the only one to notice that something is growing, "he looks at my baby bump, along with the audience.

"Are you talking about our love?" Cato question.

"No, silly. He's talking about the result of it. " I give a forced smile to the audience. "It wasn't exactly something we planned, but what we can do. There was a reason for me to volunteer. I couldn't let him go alone to the games. I knew he was going to volunteer. "

Cato grabs my hand. "But we had a fight. Clove didn't want me to worry with the baby, and I was mad at her, "he adds.

I was already getting relieved until the moment that they make us watch the best moments of the Hunger Games.

I see the bloodbath, I threw a knife at the boy who was about to kill Katniss, and she's protecting yourself with the backpack. My eyes get away from the screen when I hear my dialogue with Tresh. My moan when I am thrown against the Cornucopia. When the tributes from District 1 appear, I immediately go out. The audience thinks I'm jealous of Glimmer, and Cato agrees.

Caesar finally Announces and releases us.

* * *

We finally went back to the District 2 and this time we bring the pride with us. Cato seems much happier than I am. I seal my lips when I see my parents applauding me, Cato's girlfriend, his family. In Victors' Village, I'll be happy, and my daughter, too.

The End of the part 1.


End file.
